Dungeons and Dragons
| image = File:DnD.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Players Revolt | host = Glycereine | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = March 9th, 2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) Hirkala 2) Lionheart87 3) sayalzah 4) araver 5) maurice 6) Marquessa 7) Segul 8) Phaze 9) Slick 10) Blablah99 11) GMaster479 12) Brandonb 13) golfjunkie 14) DarthMask 15) Vineetrika 16) Yuli | first = 3) sayalzah | last = 7) Segul 9) Slick 11) GMaster479 | mvp = GMaster479 | awards = - }} Dungeons and Dragons: The Players Revolt was a game designed and hosted by Glycereine based on the Dungeons & Dragons RPG. Both Yuli and Araver contributed with roles during the design phase. It began on March 9th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (March 20th, 2011). Game Mechanics Dungeons and Dragons ran as a standard Mafia game with 10 Goodies, 4 Baddies (with BTSC) and 2 Indies (with BTSC). It contained 5 kill abilities (2 RID Kills and 3 regular kills), tempered by some restrictions (Indies were immune to most of the kills, adults were immune to Indy kill). The game had two special DnD inspired twists: # Some of the players were adults (immune to Indies) while the majority were children. Only Indies knew the age of all roles and each player knew his/her own age. # Gender of the roles was important and could be used as indirect spy information by one Goodie role. Rules *Order of actions: Blocks > Save > RID Kill > Regular Kill > Spy *Tie Lynch: Random player in the tie is lynched. *Indies are immune to goodie kills and the baddie RID kill but not the baddie group kill. *The baddie group kill must be designated to a DM each night and is thus blockable if that person is blocked. *Every even night the average age of all players left alive will be posted. *Block will prevent all actions by that player unless the blocker is acted on. *Save will only prevent a kill (including RID kill) not any other actions *Trap will act as a block as well as making the trapped player immune to kill actions (spy still works) and preventing their day vote and ability to be voted for *Adults = 18+ *If player A kills B and B kills C both kills will go through. *If player A kills B and B kills A, both die *If A blocked B and B blocked C, B's block would not go through. *Kills are non-blocking, RID Kills are blocking Role Description The Players (Goodies): WINCON: Eliminate all Dungeon Masters to create a free-play environment *'Rex the Rogue' (male) - Subvert: A tricky, skillful scout and spy who wins the battle by stealth rather than brute force (Spy) Learns the identity of 1 person per night. If the spy is on Candice she will appear as one of the female Players *'Courtney the Cleric' (female) – Save: A master of divine magic with more misguided compassion than necessary (Save) Cannot save the same person twice in a row or herself more than once per game (unless there are 4 or fewer people left). *'Perceval the Paladin'(male) – Force Justice: A champion of justice and destroyer of evil, can change a vote without the voter knowing (Day vote manipulator) Vote can count for 0, 1 or 2 at Perceval’s discretion). *'Brandi the Bard' (female) – Trance: A performer whose music works magic, a wanderer and tale-teller, her music enthralls her target for the night (Block) Only blocked for night actions, not votes the next day. *'William the Wizard'(male) – Banish: A potent spellcaster schooled in the arcane arts. His most powerful spell, if the target is ID’d correctly, causes permanent removal (RID Kill) Cannot banish either Parent, but is told the target was a parent if he chooses “Parent” as his RID and target’s either one of them. All other RID’s must be specific. *'Dave the Druid' (male) – Natural Knowledge: One who draws energy from the natural world to cast spells and gain strange magical powers, can find out the truth once per night (Oracle) The “truth” must be a yes or no question posed to the host as a night action. *'Randy the Ranger' (male) – Misdirect: A cunning, skilled warrior of the wilderness, can change the aim of one target a night (Redirect) Redirected RID’s can be successful if the chosen role matches the person redirected to. *'Bartholomew the Barbarian' (male) – Brutality: A ferocious warrior who uses fury and instinct to bring down his foes (Kill) If either parent is targeted they will be blocked for the night but not killed. *'Brucy the Beguiler' (male) – Manipulation: He takes delight in manipulating others. Each night he can add to the night-post. If spied upon, he takes the appearance of a person of his choosing. (Post manipulator + Spy reflect) *'Sandy the Sorcerer' (female) – Survey Scan: A spellcaster with inborn magical ability. Each night she can cast a powerful spell on one to three targets. She will be returned a result with the number of males and females in her scan. (Gender Spy) If only one person is scanned she will be told that person’s gender. If 2 or 3 are scanned she will know how many of each gender but not which one was what. Dungeon Masters (Baddies): BTSC and Night Kill (DM must be chosen to carry out the kill) WINCON: Become the majority, locking the surviving players in an impossible-to-win game of sadistic proportions *'Candice the Collaborator' (female) – (innocent looking, appears as a female goodie if spied), can follow the actions of one Player per night (spy) Spy results are reported as X targeted Y where X is the spy target *'Gabriel the Gory' (male) – Dismember: Ruthlessly bent on the destruction of his Players, if successful he kills them in the most gruesome ways he can imagine (RID Kill) Cannot banish either Parent, but is told the target was a parent if he chooses “Parent” as his RID and target’s either one of them. All other RID’s must be specific. *'Renado the Riddler' (male) – Confuse: Loves to puzzle his Players, making illogical scenarios and rendering them incapable of acting (Trap) Trapped people cannot act that night or the following day, nor can they be voted for or vote. *'Samuel the Storyteller' (male) – Bore: Loves to drone on about what is happening and as a result causes his targets to fall asleep during the night missing their chance for actions (Block) Bored people wake up in time to vote the following day. Concerned Parents (Indies): BTSC ' WINCON: Clear out the basement, getting all the children outside Children will make up exactly 9 of the 14 players and dungeon masters. The 5 adults playing are not part of the Parents’ Wincon. Each player will be give an age to start the game. The parents will know which roles are what age, but will not know who has those roles. *'Father (male) – Unground: Forces the child to go outside to play, removing them from the game. (Kill) Takes precedence over trap but not save and can be blocked. Kill does not work on adults. *'Mother' (female) – Tantalize with sweets: A sugary substance renders a child unable to act for the night (Block) Tantalize with sweets will block anyone, but due to the varying metabolisms will result in an age check for an adult (Mother is told the age, adult is not blocked). If Father dies, Mother inherits the Kill but can either Block or Kill. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *Hirkala - Perceval *Lionheart - Brandi *sayalzah - Randy *Marquessa - Brucy *Segul - William *Phaze - Courtney *Slick - Sandy *Blablah99 - Bartholomew *GMaster479 - Rex *DarthMask - Dave MVP: GMaster479 Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Glycereine #Hirkala - Perceval - 11 - Killed by Father in N2 #Lionheart - Brandi - 14 - Killed by Bartholomew in N5 #sayalzah - Randy - 28 - Lynched D1 #araver - Samuel - 11 - Lynched D2 #maurice - Gabriel - 19 - RID Killed by William in N5 #Marquessa - Brucy - 12 - Killed by Baddies in N2 #Segul - William - 26 #Phaze - Courtney - 11 - RID Killed by Gabriel in N3 #Slick - Sandy - 13 #Blablah99 - Bartholomew - 10 - Killed by Baddies in N5 #GMaster479 - Rex - 15 - MVP #Brandonb - Father - 43 - Lynched D3 #golfjunkie - Mother - 48 - Lynched D4 #DarthMask - Dave - 34 - Killed by Baddies in N3 #Vineetrika - Candice - 22 - Lynched D5 #Yuli - Renado - 12 - Killed by Bartholomew in N3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6